


Sacrificial lamb

by Elixirsbat



Category: Borderlands, Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: ABO, Body Change, Body Modification, Gradual, His siblings are assholes, Human Sacrifice, Human Tim, M/M, Omegaverse, Oviposition, Shameless Smut, alpha/beta/omega, idk how to tag, later abo, monster wilhelm, pre-surgery Tim, tim becomes a instinct fueled mess, two traumatized lovers, wilhem having nightmares of past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elixirsbat/pseuds/Elixirsbat
Summary: Timothy’s siblings are getting rid of the weak link in their family. Timothy is the middle child- an accident and a nuisance for his siblings. So they decide to sacrifice him to the cryptic beast that’s said to stalk the forest
Relationships: Timothy Lawrence/Wilhelm
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Sacrificial lamb

It was nearly nightfall and Tim was still clueless as to where his siblings were taking him. The two younger ones in the back pushed him forward while the two older were making sure he was following. Tim was panting heavily by the time they got to the top of the mountain. He wasn’t exactly in shape, sure he was skin and bones but he wasn’t exactly the best at cardiovascular activities like hiking- especially in the autumn when it got extremely chilly late at night to the point at times it would snow out of nowhere. 

“Where are we even going? N-none of you have even talked since we started walking! Your all freaking me out..” he whimpered in between deep breaths, trying to get more air into his lungs. His siblings always were mean to him- he always thought it was because of him being the unplanned child. He was 19 now, his birthday was today and he had celebrated it alone like usual for most of the day. If he hadn’t written it down on the calendar he most definitely would have forgotten it as well. Not like anyone else would remember it anyway. so He spent a lot of his time today up on the roof smoking his secret stash of weed. He had Gotten it from his usual plug he’d known since highschool. A scrawny kid that always looked on the verge of dropping dead, no doubt doing much worse things than Tim was doing, but he couldn’t judge based on just looks. He didn’t know what the guy went through in life.. He always sold him the Best shit this side of the galaxy in his opinion- so why would it matter. His family was full of the religious prudes that would scold him if they found out about his little habit so he was usually very discrete about it. Timothy was surprised when his oldest sibling had popped his head out the window and told him happy birthday, giving him a cupcake with a candle in it. He thanked him and ate it without a second thought. He had found out later that day that his siblings had been planning a hike for him for months apparently, saying they wanted to spend time with him on his birthday- despite just earlier today all of them barely batted an eye at him.

The top of the mountain was large and oddly flat. The only thing occupying it was some kind of stone slab and a statue that had Long since crumbled over time. “What are we doing here guys? It’s late- ma will be mad if we aren’t home by sunset.” He reminded them, gulping at the thought of their mother’s wrath if they didn’t leave soon. They just kept giving him the silent treatment. One of the younger siblings, a young girl of 17 with a long mop of ginger hair similar to Tim’s own seemed to finally speak up.

“How much longer? I wanna go home- don’t wanna be here longer then I have too.” She handed something Tim couldn’t see to the oldest sibling, a boy around the age of 23. He spoke next, “hold your horses,” he scoffed, “can’t do it too early or it won’t show up. The sun has to be completely set.” The second oldest, 21, nodded in agreement pushing her circle rimmed glasses up her thin dark skinned nose. Tim felt his stomach knot for some reason. What are they waiting for- what are they planning? A million thoughts rushed through his head, distracting him completely from his siblings and what they were doing around him. The youngest sibling, the age of 15 seemed to be the only one just as nervous as he was. But she was nervous for a completely different reason then Tim was. Her small hands shook as she gripped her flashlight. Despite Tim being scared as well, he gently pulled her close. His hand a small comfort on her shoulder that made her feel somewhat better. She gave him a small smile, trying her hardest not to show the guilt consuming her.

“Guys I don’t know if we should do this..isn’t it a little harsh?” The others glared down at her with judgmental eyes. “This is the only way. you can go back home alone without a flashlight if you really want too.” The oldest seethed at her, the youngest went quiet immediately.”shut up or you're walking home by yourself.” They threatened her, she whimpered and hugged Timothy's midsection, snapping Tim out of his thoughts as he felt her small arms hugging his side. He smiled softly at his youngest sibling but it turned to concern as he saw her crying. She sniffles and squeezed him Tight, “Tim..” She began, oddly taking her time with continuing, glancing behind Tim then back up at him fearfully, “I’m sorry I love you...please don’t hate me.” Tim raised a brow in confusion, gently stroking her hair as he leaned down. Kissing her forehead.

“Sorry for what? Whats w-“ his sentence was cut short as his oldest sibling bashed the bottom of his flashlight into the back of his head. Tim’s eyes unfocusing and his rectangle rimmed glasses slipping down his nose as he fell to the ground in front of them. Voices swimming around him, melting together in a jumble of noise and word vomit in his ears. All he understood before passing out was the oldest twin telling them to put him on the stone slab and their blurred silhouettes running away from him as a loud roar filled his ears. His vision darkened completely and body went limp as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Tim woke up to the sun in his eyes, making the backs of his eyelids a deep crimson against his dark skin. He whined and tried to roll over wincing as his back protested the movement and his head throbbing with a headache. He sat up and stretched his back until it popped, groaning as he opened his eyes to look around. He wasn’t in his bed- so last night was not a dream after all. His..his siblings left him here to die alone in the woods. All the pieces finally started to fit together- they had been planning this for months. Telling Tim that this was a big hiking trip they wanted to do before Tim had to go to his college classes on eden-4 Something to celebrate him turning 19. But they didn’t want to do it as a sibling bonding trip..they wanted to get rid of him. His stomach twisted into knots as he hugged his thin legs to his chest. A wet miserable sob escaping him, his long ginger hair covering him like a blanket and his glasses nowhere to be seen. But right now he didn’t really care about his stupid glasses. He wouldn’t need them when he’s going to die anyway. He laid back down on the warm rock and cried for god knows how long. His wails pierced the quiet as he made his despair known to anyone that might be listening. 

* * *

After having his melt down for a while he began to calm down, trembling as his tired puffy eyes looked around the space. His vision was awful- he couldn’t see two feet in front of him. “Great..alone and blind..What a great mix.” he sniffled and began to get up from the hard ground he was laying on. He seemed to be in a cave, Tim able to see the rock all around as he got closer, reaching out and touching the cool surface. It was completely closed off except for a large hole that was just barely too High for him to climb out of. He wasn’t strong enough to pull himself out even if he wanted to, His body all dark freckled skin and bones. The sun being the only light source in the cave, shining through the hole. He was stuck here till he either starved to death or whatever brought him here came back to kill him. It was cold in the cave where the sun wasn’t shining. The small area he was laying in before being the only spot the sun was shining on and warming up. Tim shivered and went to the illuminated area, Sitting back down and curling up. He realized he wasn’t wearing all of his clothes anymore- The only thing covering him now were his emerald green boxers with little cats all over them. “God..I’m gonna die in my kitty cat boxers..an embarrassment till the bitter end I guess..” a fresh round of tears spilled down his cheeks, resting his chin on his knee. He felt so tired, he closed his eyes and was asleep again within minutes. 

Tim grunted softly as he woke up, the sun nowhere to be seen in the sky and the remaining light filtering through the cave entrance was dim and almost nonexistent. Tim thought he was still alone in the cave, putting his legs down and attempting to get up but stumbling and falling back down as a large clawed hand wrapped around his calf. He yelped in alarm and whimpered as he was pulled to a darker part of the cave. He couldn’t see what had grabbed him, the only visible thing being one blue glowing eye. He was brought closer until he was pressed against something both soft and solid. Fur on certain parts of it. He came to realize it was someone’s broad chest. He was thankful for the darkness hiding his suddenly flushed cheeks as well as the fear in his eyes.

“Stop squirming, pretty boy..” a gruff growl of a voice rang in his ears Sounding like gravel, stopping Tim's struggling in its tracks. He squeaked as he felt something brush against his neck. He realized it was a nose, pressing to his neck and inhaling. “What a nice sacrifice..smells so sweet and so frail.. I could break you like a twig.” Tim felt tears ring his eyes again as his bottom lip quivered. He was going to die- this was it. He closed his eyes tight with fear.

“P-please..please don’t kill me..” he begged quietly, biting his bottom lip to keep his sobs at bay. A low chuckle escaped the beast and something warm pressed against his neck- A pair of lips to be exact. Tim’s breathing hitched slightly as another clawed hand rested on his hip. 

“Who said I would be killing you? Kind of rude to jump to conclusions isn’t it pretty boy? I won’t hurt you unless you give me a reason too.” Tim gulped and mumbled an apology. “I-I’m sorry..I’m just scared a-and upset.. my siblings-“ wilhelm interrupted him suddenly with a growl of what sounded like pure rage in his voice.

“Left you to die in the woods alone. Yeah..I saw- I chased them off before they could hurt you anymore..” He growled, his grip tightening on Tim’s small body in an almost protective manner. that had Tim’s face Flushed down to his chest and the tips of his ears. “I don’t like your family..” The beast's voice rumbled from the darkness, anger dripping from the words like venom. Tim had such conflicting feelings about all this. Would this monster let him go? Would he be able to go home? Would his family even accept him if he did go home? So many questions that needed answering, no one but the monster here to fill in the blanks.

“I don’t Think I like them either..” Tim mumbled, sniffling again. He couldn’t stop the tears spilling from his cheeks again and a pathetic sob left him. The large hand holding his calf let go and moved up to his cheek, cupping it with surprising tenderness and wiping a tear away with a swipe of his thumb. “W-why did they do this to me? What did I do wrong?!” Timothy demanded the answers he knew Wilhelm didn’t have the answer too. 

”I don’t know. But i do know they don’t deserve your tears pretty boy..i know that for damn sure.” Tim smiled slightly, relaxing into his gentle warm touch. Comforted by his sweet words for the moment. Maybe this monster wasn’t...such a monster after all. He decided to forget the circumstances of their meeting and focus on getting to know the large beast. Not like they had much else to do in this cave. 

”my names timothy. What’s yours?” He asked against the beast's warm calloused hand. His body was pulled closer until he was flush against the beast's warm chest Again, pretty much sitting in his lap at this point. Tim came to a realization he was still in his kitty boxers. A deep blush of embarrassment spread over his cheeks. It was too late to be embarrassed however, it had been a while, the beast had already seen it all. ”the locals call me wilhelm.” He answered, he was indeed a man of few words. Tim didn’t mind though, his voice oddly soothing to the small ginger. He leaned against his chest and sighed. He didn’t understand why he was so soothed by this beast when they barely knew each other. Wilhelm just seemed so.. Nice and approachable despite his appearance. There was more to him then the beast was letting on, but tim couldn’t just ask him about his life story so soon. Right? The beast seemed very secretive of who he might have been. Was he always a beast?

“You're really warm..” he whispered, wrapping his arms around wilhelms large frame hesitantly. “What- happened to my clothes and glasses by the way? I-i’m only in my..embarrassing boxers.” Wilhelm took a moment to answer, large clawed hand combing through Tim’s long curly hair. “Covered in mud. Took them off you so you would be more comfortable. As for your glasses..” Wilhelm gently slipped something onto tims face. Tim realized it was his glasses after jumping a little, he blinked and smiled brightly. He could see the beast a little better now- but now that he could see, he remembered the rest of what he had said. Wilhem didn’t seem to react the same way Tim did to the fact he had to take his clothes off, the ginger gasping and imagining this beast tearing them off of him. He bit his lip as his body reacted in a way Tim didn’t want it too. Betraying at the worst possible time. Wilhelm seemed to sense Tim’s feelings, The clawed hand on his cheek cupping his chin and moving his head up, examining Tim as if he were a piece of abstract art he was trying to understand. His face moved closer to Tim’s unexpectedly and his lips met Tim's own soft chocolate brown lips. Timothy was shocked for a moment, unable to comprehend what was happening. The claw on his hip began to slowly knead the flesh there, dragging a groan from the gingers lips. He finally melted into the kiss and pushed back against the beasts surprisingly tender kiss. He shuddered as he felt a long forked tongue run over his bottom lip as if asking for permission to explore. Tim granted it access by opening his mouth slightly, the wet muscle not hesitating to slip in and slide against Tim's own tongue. They kissed like that for a good few minutes. Tim’s body begins to feel strange, his breathing coming out in pants and his body extremely hot as well as sensitive to the touch. A small whine escaped him as his hardened cock twitched in his embarrassing kitty cat boxers, pushing against the fabric painfully. The air in the cave smelled different than before for the beast, smelling sweet and sugary. It hung heavy in the shared air between them both. wilhelms grip on his hip and chin tightened as he inhaled. His pupils dilated as a snarl escaped him that had Tim shuddering in his grip. that’s when Tim felt it- wilhelms large beastly length pressing against him. Tim didn’t know what came over him but suddenly he desperately needed it inside him, panting and whimpering as he squirmed and ground on the others' stiff erection. Earning a low groan from the beast as his claws moved from their previous spots to his boxers, pulling them off him easily. Wetness from Tim’s precum soaking the front as well as a new substance. “W-what is that wil?” tim asked, confused- he was very sure that was new and he didn’t know whether he liked it or not. He came to the conclusion that there was something in wilhelms saliva that was causing his body to react this way. And oddly, Timothy liked it. It made him feel like he was on a completely different high than what was normal for him. His brain foggy and the only thing on his mind was alpha, fuck, breed. His instincts became more animalistic as time went on. His senses enhanced more than normal when like this.

” ‘s called slick. Natural lubricant. You make it when you're excited.” He gruffed out, nuzzling Tim’s neck as his clawed hands found their destination, Tim's ass. He purred as he spread Tim’s cheeks apart, turning him around and examining him like some kind of prize. “Cute ass, pretty boy~” he leaned down and gave Tim's quivering entrance a lick, A loud moan escaping him along with wilhems name. Wilhelm smirking and slid his tongue past the tight ring of muscle, earning more lewd noises from Timothy. His legs trembling like they were about to give out on him, thankfully Wilhelm held him up.

”w-wilhelm..please~ I need you!” He begged for a whole different reason, getting desperate as his hips wiggled impatiently. The beast smirked and slid his tongue out, licking his lips as he gave Timothy’s ass a slap and a squeeze. Tim yelping as that cheek began to sting a little. He felt Wilhelm spread him apart again and something big pressed against his tight hole, Wilhelm starting to push the head of his dick in.

”fuck Tim- so tight..relax for me pretty boy.” the beast Moved their position so Tim was on his hands and knees in an adorable doggy style that had wil purring with satisfaction. “Mmm~ so cute.” Tim was blushing more at the praise and compliments more than he was the large dick trying to spear him in two. He had started to relax, wilhelm able to push in further. “This your first time?” Wil asked, voice strained as he pulled out and spat into his hand, stroking the saliva over his length before trying again, finding it much easier to slide into the taught hole. Tim let out a pleasured whine and nodded, “y-yes! G-god wil- so big! I-I don’t think you’ll fit!” Wilhelm just gave him a chuckle, leaning down and kissing at his exposed shoulders. “It’ll fit, just gotta give your body time to adjust pretty boy.” After some adjusting and pushing, Wil had finally bottomed out inside Tim. the ginger moaning loudly as he looked down at his usually skinny stomach and saw a bulge where wilhems dick was, poking and squishing it slightly in fascination. He couldn’t believe this was his life now. He was getting fucked by a big monster in his cave after his family pretty much left him for dead. “Holy shit..” he mumbled with a purr, finding it pretty hot actually. Wilhem seemed to think the same thing, smirking with satisfaction before starting to pull out. He waited a moment to tease Tim, the ginger whining needingly and begging him to push back in, giving him a doe eyed pout. His bottom lip stuck out, whimpering for wil to continue. Wilhem did as he asked and practically pounded into him, a loud yelp leaving the small ginger. His toes curling and body jolting with pleasure, black spots in his vision as Wilhelm kept up his brutal pace. Every thrust making Tim feel knew levels of wrecked each time.

“Ngh- wil~!” He leaned back against the beasts broad chest and bit his bottom lip as a large clawed hand wrapped around his freckled cock, stroking him with the same pace as his hips. Tim was so overwhelmed he couldn’t utter out a warning, words failing him as his vision blurred and orgasmed onto wilhems hand. His body going slack as wilhelm gave a few shallow thrusts. Tim was preparing for the mess that would be his insides but instead sharp pain from his shoulder distracted him, gasping loudly Wilhem bit into a lump on the juncture of his neck and shoulder that had formed from wilhems saliva. The lump was torn into, letting out a loud pop. the small male gasping loudly, melting like a puddle to the cave floor as utter bliss filled his system and his brain fried. His arms giving out on him, his hot clammy face laying against the cool surface below. Tim thought that was it but a sudden burn and stretch to his entrance had the grinder whimpering and looking back at Wilhem to see what was happening, moaning loudly as Wilhelm filled him up impossibly full with his release. Timothy felt used in all the right ways, relaxing against Wilhelm and nuzzling his chest. The beast purring as if to sooth him, Tim didn’t know why- he was completely relaxed. Or he was until he felt something else- crying out as something bigger stretched his abused hole out even more and pushed past the ring of muscle into him. It was hard and solid, sitting uncomfortably inside of him. Then another came and another stretch that had him wincing and squirming. Wilhem stilled him by holding him closer with an arm around his waist and the other spreading his legs open more, gently rubbing comforting circles into the soft freckled skin of his thigh. It continues like that for what felt like forever to Tim, not stopping until his stomach felt like it was about to pop like a balloon. He looked like he swallowed a couple watermelons whole. He couldn’t even get up to get more comfortable, latched to wilhem for the next half hour. In the meantime, wil cradled Timothy close and laid down on his side, spooning his smaller mate and wrapping his large arms around him. Tim was out like a light within minutes.


End file.
